


the dance

by pietrhoe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ball, Christmas Ball, M/M, dance, everyone ships it, not a slow burn, well in real life but not in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietrhoe/pseuds/pietrhoe
Summary: "dance is the hidden language of the soul"-martha graham





	

**Author's Note:**

> this my first story i've posted on here so i hope you like it! if i'm inspired i might make a second chapter which would just be smut lol
> 
> enjoy!

"When's Tony's Christmas party going to be?" Steve asks, but he's more focused on listening for his name.

"Oh come on, you know it's Pepper doing all the planning, it's about time she gets the credit," Sam answers indignantly. 

"Of course I know that, but it's not like she wants the credit anyways. So, when is it?"

"I think Barton stole my invite when he was over, but I believe it's on the 23rd."

Steve finally looks at him, "A week from today? That soon?"

"Of course, didn't expect it to actually be on Christmas, did you?"

Before Steve can answer, the barista calls 'James', the name Steve uses when he's in public. He sits back down with his steaming White Chocolate Mocha (with an extra shot of espresso, of course.) "You know," Steve says, looking down at his coffee, "I think I'm going to try to tell Bucky...you know.., at the ball."

Sam doesn't blink, "Uh huh."

"Look, I know I've chickened out before but I really feel like I can do it this time."

"Steve, you've said that every other time. Besides, you can't even say it out loud with me." A small flush starts to travel across Steve’s cheeks and Sam’s glad that even after this long being friends, he knows how to embarrass him. 

“I’m going to do it, and I’m telling you because you’re my closest friend.”

Sam sighs dramatically, “Don’t try to play the guilt card on me, buddy. I’m just trying not to get my hopes up again.” 

Steve Rogers, the esteemed Captain America, sticks his tongue out at his best friend at their local Starbucks.  
-  
“James, have you not seen how that man looks at you? It's completely obvious he's head over heels for you.”

Bucky sighs. “Nat, please. We've been over this. He doesn't look at me any differently than he did when we were younger.”

One side of Natasha’s mouth turns up like she knows a secret, “To be truthful with you, I wouldn't be surprised if he's loved you since you were children.”

This causes Bucky to turn to look at her and stop fiddling with the tux he was trying on. “He doesn't like me in that way, and if he did, he would have said something by now. I mean, he's definitely had the time.”

“I think you overestimate Steve’s courage. That man can easily go into battle but he has trouble talking to pretty girls. I imagine that coming clean about his feelings for his best friend would be terrifying for him.”

“Nat, I love you, I really do, but I'd really appreciate if you'd stop. He doesn't like me and I don't need to get my hopes up. Now will you please help me with this damn tie?”

Natasha stands up and glides over to him, swatting his hands away and fixing his tie nimbly. “I'm sorry, James. You know I only want the best for you.” She stands back to look and gives him a rare smile. “You look stunning. Everyone will be drooling over you.”

Bucky grins and pulls her into a hug, “Don't get all mushy on me now. I need you to keep me in line.” He gives her a wink when she pulls back. 

“Oh, don't worry, I'm not getting soft. I could beat you in a fight just as easily.”

“I've no doubt about that.” Bucky turns to check himself out in the mirror and gives an approving nod. “I do look rather nice.”

“All thanks to me, of course. Now, you have to come help me pick out a dress since I just spent two hours directing you away from disasters.”

“Yeah, yeah, just let me get changed. Don't want to ruin my outfit before the dance.”  
-

Steve looked at himself in the mirror one last time, making sure everything was in place. He had shaven off the 5 o’clock shadow that had started to grow and had slicked back his hair. Nodding to himself, he opened the door, jumping when he saw Bucky already standing in the hallway. 

“You would think that you'd have better reflexes by now, Rogers,” Bucky drawled. 

A blush started to form on Steve’s cheeks but he willed it away. “Well, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking about being attacked going into my hallway.”

“And that's your problem, Cap,” Bucky starts, walking toward him, “You should always be alert.”

Steve tuned him out towards the end of his sentence because he was too focused on Bucky’s proximity to himself. He was close enough to see that Bucky hadn't shaved in the last couple days, the scruff making Steve’s mouth go dry. 

“Steve?” Bucky asks, snapping Steve out of his reverie. 

Steve coughed and turned away, heading towards the elevator. “C’mon, Buck, we need to head down or we'll be late. And I don't think you'd appreciate being on Pepper’s shit list.”

Bucky let out a laugh and followed him into the elevator, pushing the button for the event floor. “I still can't get over the fact that Stark has a whole floor just for the parties he throws.”

“It took me awhile to get used to, more so how he likes to throw money at his friends.”

Bucky looks up at him through his eyelashes, “So you consider him a friend now, huh?”

Steve was thrown off a little bit, having not realized he called them friends. “Well, I would hope so. I've been living with him for a couple years now.” Bucky didn't answer right away so Steve knocked his foot against his. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, I'm just…not sure how long I'll be able to stand the crowd.” He admitted, obviously embarrassed. 

“The team never makes me stay long at these, they know I don't enjoy them much so whenever you wanna go back up and watch some TV, you just let me know.”

“Can we watch Psych?”

Steve chuckled and nodded just as the doors opened. They stepped out into the already full floor, separating to make their rounds. Bucky headed for the bar, even though he couldn't get drunk, it was nice to have something in his hands. As he was waiting for his drink to be fixed, he was greeted by Clint, “Hey there, Barnes. Still haven't given up on that dream to get drunk, I see.”

“Funny,” he answers, taking a big sip from his glass. “Where's Nat?”

"I think she's talking to Maria, Pepper, and Sharon. I never want to get in their way."

"I don't blame you; don't think any smart man would."

"Where's Steve?" Clint tries to ask casually. 

Bucky gives him a look but answers, "I'm not sure, I think he went to find Sam. He told me we didn't have to stay very long so I'll probably go find him soon.”

“Hello, boys,” Tony says as he sidles up between them. “Enjoying the party?”

“Oh, very much,” drawled Bucky. 

Tony’s mouth turned up at the sides, “Good to see you’ve still your charm, Barnes.”

“How many people are here anyways, Tony? I recognize less than half,” Clint asked.

“Eh, maybe around 800. Not sure, Pep was in charge of the guest list,” Tony answered. 

“How was she able to invite that many people? I have maybe 15 people in my contacts,” Clint said.

“She’s amazing,” Tony says looking lovingly at Pepper on the floor, “I truly don’t know how she does it.”

“It’s no wonder Nat and Pepper are friends. They’re both incredible women,” Clint said, glancing towards the group of girls.

Bucky let out a light groan while standing up and pushing his stool in, “I can’t handle you two, you’re both whipped. I’m gonna go find Steve and see if we can blow this joint.”

“Aww Barnes, you’re just jealous Capsicle hasn’t dropped on his knees for you,” Tony said smirking, while Clint tried to hold in his laugh.

Bucky scowled, muttering, “Stupid pricks,” leaving them snorting with laughter.

As he was walking towards the corner, a hand pulled him into the crowd. He was twirled and landed with his left hand on a chest. “Steve, what…”

“I knew you would say no to dancing if I asked you. And I really want to dance with you.”

Bucky felt tense but tried to relax, “That’s fair. One dance.”

Steve smiled, “That’s all I need.”

Bucky was stumped on what that meant when the next song started to play. “This isn’t...is it?”

“I made a special request. I wasn’t sure how much you remember but this is the song you taught me to dance to,” Steve looked sheepish towards the end.

Bucky closed his eyes and let the memory of toes being stepped on and hidden want wash over him while Ella Fitzgerald serenaded them. When he opened his eyes, Steve was only a hair away. He leaned in, but Steve backed away, “Not here,” Steve breathed. He pulled him into a hallway.

Bucky looked up at him, waiting for him, but it didn’t seem like he was going to be the first one to speak. “Steve, I -”

“No, wait, Buck. I have something to tell you,” Steve took a deep breath, “I’ve been wanting to say this for a while but didn’t know how. I - I’ve been in love with you for years. I didn’t realize for the longest time but you’re here now, and you’re real and I couldn’t go any longer without telling you. If you don’t - “

The rest of Steve’s speech was muffled by Bucky’s mouth against his. He pulled back and said, “We could’ve been doing that years ago, punk.”

“You mean, you?” Steve was struggling to put a string of words together because his head was still reeling from the kiss.

“For years, Steve. It just never seemed like the right time to say anything,”

Steve stood there shell-shocked for a moment before he fisted Bucky’s tie and pulled him close, “You’re a jerk, ya know that?” He then led Bucky up to their floor, tie in hand, with whispered promises of intimacy.

**Author's Note:**

> the song they're dancing to is ella fitzgerald's i've got a feeling i'm falling. if you think i should do a second chapter, leave a comment!


End file.
